Tree/Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Tree and the other characters. Tree usually acts stern but reasonable towards others, however he can unintentionally come off as being rude to his friends and teammates. Announcer In "The Reveal", he's hit by a knife thrown by the Announcer. In "Reveal Novum", he attacks the Announcer when he learns that he didn't get enough votes to join BFDI. Status: Enemies Barf Bag In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", while disguised as Spongy, whenever Barf Bag asked him a question, Tree only said "yeah" in response, which fools Barf Bag and the entire team. Black Hole In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", and "Today's Very Special Episode", Tree asks Black Hole to do the challenges. Tree also stated that Black Hole could suck up the forks. In "Fortunate Ben", he gives Black Hole a very strange look when he's about to obliterated by Four. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", he watches as Black Hole saves Bomby's life. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole convinces his team that they need to recover Pillow, Tree asks Black Hole if they should get Four to bring her back. In "The Four is Lava", Tree asks Black Hole if he thinks they're wasting time since they already found a way into Four's mouth and could've left at any time. Black Hole responds that they could just take their time since they found Pillow, along with how happy Remote is. Tree is annoyed at his response as he'd much rather be out in the sun instead of staying in the The Fourest. Status: Friends Bottle In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bottle says the world needs more people who are against killing, Tree says he agrees. Later when Bottle creates their team name, Tree smiles at her. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Tree somehow gets stuck inside Bottle during the challenge. It is still unknown how Tree was able to get stuck there in the first place. Tree himself didn't seem to harbor any negative feelings towards Bottle during the four episodes that he was trapped in her, though he looked angry about it in the "Enter the Exit" intro. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Tree is still stuck inside Bottle, but has made progress in getting out without resulting in breaking out. This shows that Tree cares about the well-being of Bottle. Tree then commands Bottle to walk over to Four so that they could revive Pie, Bottle complies. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Tree asks Four to recover Bottle. Status: Friends Bottree.png Hee_hee!.png 152469010988178183Bottletree.png Tree_and_Bottle.png Eraser In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", There's a possibility that Eraser, Blocky and Pen were laughing at Tree getting stuck in Bottle. Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Four suddenly stops talking and doesn't answer anyone's requests to start the first contest, Tree tells him to quit his shenanigans and is promptly screeched by Four. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Tree helps block the forks from hitting Four from fear of being zapped to death. In "Fortunate Ben", when Four runs out of words to rhyme assemble with, Tree asks "Assemble or?", this makes Four screech him. When Tree reads his fortune, he asks Four where the fortunes came from. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", after sitting through Four and Bottle's conversation, Tree tells Four to recover Pie. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Four has Pillow in his mouth, Tree tells Four that he hopes he doesn't swallow only for Four to swallow Pillow, which makes Tree give Four a disgruntled look. When the contest starts, Tree asks Four to recover Bottle. Later when the team asks Four to recover Pillow, Four tells them she isn't dead. Tree tries to make sense of this by asking that if she was eaten, she'd be digested. When Fours says that isn't the case, Tree sighs and decides his team will have to just investigate Four's mouth, he then struggles to pry Four's mouth open. Status: Minor enemies Screenshot_2018-10-02_at_2.36.18_PM.png I_feel_like_hes_gonna_break_bottle_to_get_out.png Gelatin Tree may not like Gelatin for killing Pie and Pen with forks. He also smiles as the forks that Gelatin throws are deflected by the fork repellent. Status: Minor enemies Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tree does not want to be part of Liy's plan to make Teardrop talk and ends up leaving the scene. Later, he's invited to the team by Liy. When Liy was eliminated in "Fortunate Ben" and was about flipped her switch, Tree pleads with her not to. Tree thought it was creepy and asked Four to suck her up. Status: Friends Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tree asked Loser to greet him. After Loser acknowledges Tree's request and responds with a greeting, Tree calls loser his hero. Status: Friends Naily In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", he is stabbed by Naily while he's disguised as Spongy, he doesn't seem to mind it though. Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Pen says their team needs a name, Tree says he doesn't have any ideas. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Tree is the only member of Death P.A.C.T. who is happy to see Pen and Pie recovered. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Tree criticized Pen for asking Black Hole to do the challenges, despite asking Black Hole to do it seconds later. When the challenge is over, Tree puts his hand on Pen, waiting to see if either they or A Better Name Than That will be up for voting. In "Four Goes Too Far", when Pen hears a noise, Tree reminds his team to keep their eyes closed, not that Pen listens. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", while he was stuck in Bottle, Pen starts blaming him for not doing the challenge. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Tree tries to open Four's mouth, Pen tells Tree to step aside and Tree watches as Pen manages to get Four to open his mouth. Status: Friends most of the time Screenshot_2018-10-02_at_2.36.49_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-02_at_2.40.37_PM.png I_love_this_screenshot._its_great.png Pie In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Tree is the only member of Death P.A.C.T. who is happy to see Pie and Pen recovered. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Tree tells Four to recover Pie after she was killed by Flower in the contest. Status: Friends Pillow In "Today's Very Special Episode", Tree tells Pillow she can't be serious about blocking all of the forks by herself and gets upset when she interrupts by telling them to go. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", while he was stuck in Bottle, Pillow tells him to pull his weight in the challenge. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Pillow is being screeched while in Four's mouth, Tree says that he hopes Four doesn't swallow. when Black Hole reminds his team that Pillow died, Tree starts arm waving, meaning he doesn't care, though he is never actually seen doing so. When he and the team realizes they should be caring about Pillow's death, they try to get Four to recover her. Remote They don't interact with each other that much but are still friends since they are on the same team. In "Fortunate Ben", Tree watches Remote as she reads her fortune. Status: Friends Teardrop While the two haven't interacted once, Tree tells Liy that he thinks getting Teardrop to talk isn't worth any effort. Teams A Better Name Than That When the team repeats the word "treason" because of Golf Ball drawing in the contest, Tree says "I'm in what?" Death P.A.C.T. In "Four Goes Too Far", Tree tells the team to close their eyes so that they wouldn't get the twinkle. Strangely, no one on the team listens to him except Pie and then Pen later. In "The Four is Lava", Tree looks at Bottle, Remote, and Pen with an annoyed expression when they chant for Black Hole to swing them back up to Four's mouth. However, in the shot showing the seven teams who aren't safe, Tree looks at the same trio with a satisfied smile as they have fun, possibly having an offscreen change of heart. Category:Relationships